bemanifandomcom-20200214-history
Yasuhiro Taguchi
Yasuhiro Taguchi, or TAG, is a Bemani Artist and a stepchart writer for the Dance Dance Revolution games. He mostly contributes songs to DDR, GF&DM and IIDX. As Stepchart Writer TAG first appeared as a stepchart writer for DanceDanceRevolution Supernova 2 and DanceDanceRevolution X. As a stepchart writer, he was credited with his real name on the credits. As Bemani Artist Guitar Freaks and Drum Mania His Bemani debut song in the Guitar Freaks and Drum Mania series was El Dorado, and he would later on compose more GF&DM songs as well as remixing Suzaku's song "Vanessa" for play on GF&DM V5. Beatmania IIDX His debut on IIDX was at DJ Troopers and with the song New Generation. His most famous (or infamous) song in IIDX is She is my Wife, which he was not only seen in person (albeit wearing sunglasses) for the first time but also due to the core Beatnation group (Ryu*, kors k, Sota Fujimori, DJ Yoshitaka, DJ Taka and L.E.D.) appearing along in the video and dancing along with him. Dance Dance Revolution His debut in DDR was the pseudo-boss song Saber Wing on DDR X, credited as TAG. He would then go on to compose more regualr songs and boss songs for its sequel DanceDanceRevolution X2. Some of his regular songs are of the tropical genre, while the next boss song, Roppongi Evolved, is reminiscent of his works as Mitsuru and led to fans connecting the two as only one artist. Other Bemani Games He has composed and had transplanted songs to other Bemani games like Pop'n Music, Reflec Beat and jubeat. Pseudonyms/Alter-Egos Aside from using the name TAG to credit his compositions, he has also used other pseudonyms. *'SUPER STAR 満-MITSURU-/SUPER HEROINE 彩香-AYAKA-' ' '- he has used this name to credit some of his IIDX compositions. Along with this, these songs also have the words "Only One" on their genres.. *'CAPACITY GATE' - used in Shiny World. *'TAG -' primary pseudonym *'TAG underground' - this was used on Roppongi Evolved, his contribution to the Evolved series previously done by Naoki Maeda. He also used this on the song Possession, an otherwise unrelated song which is a part of the Replicant D-Action Extra Stage system (representing the color "Purple") on DanceDanceRevolution X2 AC. Recently used on a non-boss song in DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX named REVOLUTIONARY ADDICT. *'CLIMAX of MAXX 360' - used exclusively for PARANOiA Revolution, a boss song in DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. Albums TAG has released an album entitled "ONLY ONE ACT" on February 23, 2011, under the persona of SUPER STAR 満-MITSURU'''-'''. The tracklisting are as follows: 1. ALL MY TURN -このターンに、オレの全てを賭ける- 2. She is my wife 3. NEW SENSATION -もう、あなたしか見えない- 4. Smug Face -どうだ、オレの生き様は- 5. NEW GENERATION -もう、お前しか見えない- 6.ALL MY HEART -この恋に、わたしの全てを賭ける- 7. Everlasting Resort 8. He is my only star 9. THANK YOU FOR LISTENING 10.SUPER STAR 満-MITSURU- ONLY ONE VOICE ACT Game Credits Lead Step Designer *DanceDanceRevolution Hottest Party 2 - Wii Sound Designer *DanceDanceRevolution Hottest Party 3 - Wii Sound Staff *DanceDanceRevolution X - PlayStation 2 Trivia *There is another person in the Video Game industry also named as Yasuhiro Taguchi. This person is mostly involved with the Shining Force series. *In "She is my wife" as well as other media where Mitsuru is present, he noticeably has a deep voice. It is assumed that this is just a result of vocal enhancements as he had a normal voice when he appeared as TAG in a video promoting "Append Festival". *Some have complained that TAG is shaping up to be the next DJ Yoshitaka due to his knack of reusing the same instruments and arrangements for most of his songs. This is mostly a IIDX argument, as his tropical songs on DDR and his GF&DM songs sound unique. *Before revealing himself to be TAG, Mitsuru was thought to be Tatsh or Naoki in sunglasses. Picture Gallery SuperStar-Mitsuru.png|Snapshot taken on the She is My Wife dance tutorial. Tatsh-Mitsuru.jpg|Comparison photos of Tatsh and Mitsuru. TAG-Naoki.jpg|Mitsuru as believed to be Naoki in disguise. REVOLUTIONARY ADDICT.png|TAG as he appears on the album art for REVOLUTIONARY ADDICT. External Links *Artist Profile on RemyWiki *TAG promotes Append Festival; Youtube,March 2011. Category:Artists